starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Ahsoka
Star Wars - Ahsoka is a 5-issue story about Ahsoka Tano directly after she left the Jedi Order on her own accord. This will partially be based on story ideas that were released by Dave Filoni during Celebration Anaheim. On June 14, ArieRuyn revealed that he was going to write a second series, following directly after this series. Issues Ahsoka #1 On Level 5012 on Coruscant business goes as usual, when a young man enters a local mechanical shop, where at first glance no-one is working until a supervisor droid named FE-9Q alerts his companion that they have a customer. From the back of the shop, Ahsoka appears and adresses the customer, who tries to flirt with her, but she refuses his advances. He introduces himself as Pol Pani, a servant of some rich business men in the Senate District and he requires her help in fixing some of the defective droids. Ahsoka is allowed by FE-9Q to go with Pani and they arrive by speeder. Inside the appartment she meets an astromech that reminds her a lot of her former master's droid R2-D2 and she learns that his malfunction is the main reason that she needed to come and fix it since the astromech controls most of the household droids. Managing to fix it, she is being admired by Pani, but she tells him off and to quit with the advances. She then learns that Pani was not a servant, but the owner of the appartment and he hopes to have impressed her now enough to go out with him, but she refuses and leaves after Pani hands her the credits he was due to her. Inadvertently she uses the Force to push him away when he gets to close again, but brushes this off as an accident. Traveling back to the shop on Level 5012, she suddenly experiences a faulty engine. She attempts to land the speeder at one of the docks around the travel hole on Coruscant, but slips off and is forced to use her acrobatic skills to get back to Level 5012. She figures it must be Pani's doing or mishandling of the speeder. Returning to her shop she hands the credits to FE-9Q and gets her share of it and FE asks whether anything happened, but Ahsoka admits nothing eventful. Later when an uproar was in the streets, Ahsoka heads out only to find it being calmed down by a Jedi Knight named Serra Keto, but she chooses not to reveal herself. Keto on the other hand does detect the feint trace of Ahsoka but disregards and leaves. Ahsoka #2 As Ahsoka was building a new extension for FE-9Q to be able to do more work himself, so he doesn't have to rely on her all the time, a new customer comes into the shop, asking for her help in building a new worker droid for her father. Initially worried, FE-9Q tells her to go with her. As Ahsoka arrives on Level 5123, she is introduced to Lord Taol, an elderly lord born on Kagon IV and his wife, former CSP Agent Arian Vennek. Both are not completely able and require droids and supports to help out. Ahsoka fxes up an old droid named SAMSAR2 and a spunky droid named BB-1, who has been with Arian since her days in the CSP. Redesigning SAMSAR2's function to a nanny and care droid and expanding on BB-1's worker arm, Ahsoka bonds with the little droid. Ahsoka and Arian speak about what they both went through and it is revealed that Arian knew who Ahsoka was ever since she asked her to come and built and improve their living conditions. Arian takes Ahsoka for a tour of Level 5123 where a monument was made for the people who died years ago during the bombing of the CSP Headquarters. She says that like the Jedi, CSP fought for a good cause, one that was to keep Coruscant safe. She wants to provide a future for her children, her adopted daughter Shuri Taol who is an operative within Clone Intelligence and her adopted son Chaka Taol who is a pilot in the Red Eye Squadrons. Ahsoka tells her she understands and they return to the home of them. Ahsoka finishes working on the droids and succeeds. When she is paid for, it almost seems like BB-1 was distraught that she left, but Ahsoka makes BB-1 promise that he will always take care of Arian and Lord Taol. As she returns to the shop and returns the payment to FE-9Q and gets her share, FE-9Q tells her she got a call from a certain Senator, Padme Amidala. Ahsoka #3 Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker were standing at one of the landing pads of the Senate District and Anakin asked Padme why she asked Ahsoka Tano to accompany her, at which Padme admits she doesn't want to draw to much attention on their relationship and Ahsoka can blend in easier then Anakin. As Ahsoka approaches in the distance, Anakin takes his leave, but gives Padme a package, telling her to only open it if absolutely necessary. As Ahsoka lands, she is warmly greeted by Padme and she greets her back. Padme tells Ahsoka she asked for her help in a matter on Coruscant regarding a Togruta activist group and she could really require Ahsoka's input and help. Ahsoka agrees to help and Padme offers to give the shop a full contract on refurbishing her personal collection of droids. As Ahsoka and Padme arrive at Third Parc Avenue, Padme leads them into a community center where Ahsoka recognizes the leader of the Togruta activists to be Zaa Vashee, a former princess disgraced after an incident on Shilli, and with whom Ahsoka had grown up. While initially being surprised by each other's presence, Zaa starts with her demands of official Republic backing of the activists on Shilli to combat the government's allegiance to the Separatists. While Ahsoka sympathizes, she agrees with Padme that as long as Shilli does not officially request the Republic's help. While their groups converse on a solution, Ahsoka and Zaa walk out and discus their past and Ahsoka expresses her concern over how Zaa joined the very thing she was against during her tenure as a princess, but Zaa informs her she made up her mind as many enemies surrounded Shilli. Before they can even start a second round of negotations, it is interrupted by a rogue member of the Togruta activists, who activates hidden HDD-1 Assassin Droids. Opening the package that Anakin gave to her, Padme discovers Ahsoka's former lightsabers and Ahsoka draws them in by the Force and then destroys every single droid. Now announcing that they will be unable to provide any backup, Padme tells Zaa she has 24 hours to leave Coruscant or the Coruscant Security Police will arrest them all. They then leave and at the landing pad, Ahsoka thanks Padme for the oppurtunity, but hands her back her lightsabers, telling Padme she does no longer deserve them and asks her to hand them back to Anakin, before leaving for Level 5012. Anakin meets up with Padme again and asks how it went, Padme says she needs a break and hands Anakin the lightsabers and they leave again. Ahsoka #4 Ahsoka was working on a new droid for replacing her in the shop when she was away, when FE-9Q arrives with a customer. The customer reveals he possesses a family heirloom, a really ancient droid that he wants to be unlocked. As Ahsoka and FE-9Q investigate the droid, they indeed find very secure machinations that prevent them from finding out anything else. FE-9Q informs Ahsoka there is supposed to be a legendary decrypter on Level 2718 on Coruscant. Interested into what to find in the droid, Ahsoka travels to Level 2718, where she is met by a slicer named Atton Zare, a Nautolan, who says he recogized the droid that Ahsoka brought in the moment she landed on the landing pad. It is an HK-series Assassin Droid, probably ancient from the time of the Sith Empire. When asked if he can unlock the hidden memories of the droid, Atton claims he can do that and leads Ahsoka to his workshop. Here she finds all kinds of droids hooked up to machinery and processing units, to which Atton claims that they process information and intelligence faster then any droid on Coruscant now. Ahsoka becomes a little suspicious when she finds a T-series Tactical Droid, but Atton tells her not to worry as the droid is harmless. As they hook up the HK-series droid to one of the processing units, the droid activates, immediately stating the name, HK-51, and activates it termination protocols but Atton manages to shut those down. Ahsoka admits she is not familiar with the HK-series at all and both HK-51 and Atton tell her that they have not been in use for at least a thousand years. The last known person to still have owned a few was Maz Kanata on Takodana. Ahsoka realizes that in order to get more out of HK-51 she must travel to Takodana and Atton offers to come with her, but Ahsoka refuses, stating that she must do this alone. As Ahsoka gains passage of the planet, taking HK-51 with her, Atton meets with the customer that came with the droid to the shop, revealing the customer to actually be Jace Dallin, the commander of Separatist special forces. Atton inquires about getting more money for this job, but Dallin tells him that he will get enough once the grand plan comes through. He tells him to be ready to recieve the HK-unit once Ahsoka returns. As Ahsoka lands on Takodana, she is welcomed by Maz, revealing that Ahsoka and Anakin had a runin with her before. Ahsoka #5 Ahsoka and Maz Kanata enter Maz's castle, with Ahsoka and Maz reminiscing about their previous meeting when she, Anakin and the 501st Legion helped out Maz out on a tight spot on Mimban. Ahsoka then introduced Maz to HK-51, to which Maz reveals that she knew of a very similar droid, calling in one of her female Theelin associates Tak Dee, who reveals Maz's workshop to have a prototype HK-series Assassin Droid. Tak Dee and Maz reveal that it is a droid she acquired about 800 years ago and it retained memories from the Old Sith Wars, including memories from the Mandalorian Blockade. Tak Dee and Maz place HK-51 in her workshop, with Tak Dee beginning to work on unlocking the memory banks of HK-51. It is at that moment that ME-8D9 informs Maz that a covert shuttle has landed in the nearby forest and Maz worries that Ahsoka brought the Clone Wars to Takodana. Nevertheless Ahsoka tells Maz to keep working while she checks it out, and Maz hands her a blaster, but Ahsoka finds it such a crude weapon. As she scouts the forest, she finds out the shuttle that had landed contained a squad of BX-2 Droid Commandos and the more powerful B3 Ultra Battle Droids. Ahsoka remained in stealth but was able to just keep Tak Dee from attacking, saying there are other ways to handle this conflict. They follow the droids, and discover they are heading for the castle. Maz activates her HK-01 Assassin Droids from storage and they prove to be a valuable asset, but due to the battle, one of the Droid Commandos manages to sneak into the workshop and copy the data from HK-51. Due to this HK-51 is activated and he goes on a rampage destroying most of the B3 Ultra Battle Droids. The droid commander orders a retreat. Ahsoka, Tak Dee and Maz chase them out, but the droid commander escapes in the shuttle. Overlooking the data that Tak Dee and Maz had recovered from the now dormant again HK-51, learning that the droid had multiple bases of information in it, about the old Republic and how the Sith Empire was being fought and all the journies HK-51 had been on. Ahsoka thanks Maz for her help and Maz tells her she is always welcome here. After returning to Coruscant, FE-9Q is happy with Ahsoka having unlocked HK-51's memory banks as he wishes to study the droid cultures of the ancient times further. Ahsoka is glad and FE-9Q recieves a new call from a client, requesting help and Ahsoka tells him she is on her way. The droid commander returns to Coruscant as well, meeting with Jace Dallin, providing him with the copied memory banks of HK-51, which Dallin studies and reveals they have just found everything they need to stealthily bring in the Separatist fleet to Coruscant and have their plan be in effect. He then eliminates the droid commander and then contacts General Grievous informing him his mission has succeeded. Trivia Ahsoka #1 * FE-9Q is a droid taken from the Legends continuity from the classical Marvel comics depicting the adventures of Luke Skywalker and his friends before a coherent storyline was formulated. FE-9Q was a tractor droid that was employed on Aduba-3. * The faulty engine scene was based on the footage Dave Filoni showed during the same panel. * Serra Keto was the Padawan of Cin Drallig in the ''Revenge of the Sith ''video game. Ahsoka #2 * As of this issue it is revealed what happened with Arian Vennek and BB-1 after Droid Antics, as both return to a new series after Droid Antics. * Shuri Taol and Chaka Taol are by name inspired by Shuri and T'Chaka from Black Panther. Ahsoka #3 * Zaa Vashee was a princess in the Legends continuity, whose identity was used by Ahsoka once. Ahsoka #4 * HK-51 was a companion in Star Wars: The Old Republic. The reason why ArieRuyn choose for HK-51 and not HK-47 was that he felt that the Legends version of HK-51 had less of an impact on players then HK-47. He doesn't exclude HK-47 from future releases though. Ahsoka #5 * The B3 Ultra Battle Droid is taken from the Legends continuity, where it was a larger and better armored and armed version of the B2 Super Battle Droid. Series Ahsoka I - Ahsoka II